


Tattoos

by stanjunhui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, M/M, demiromantic jeonghan, jun wears his heart on his sleeve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanjunhui/pseuds/stanjunhui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are born with a tattoo on your ankle, a tattoo unique to you. When you fall in love with somebody their tattoo appears on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this au  
> http://milescandykane.tumblr.com/post/128408236606/au-where-everyone-is-born-with-a-very-unique

Everyone on Earth was born with a tattoo – a small tattoo on their ankle that was unique to them. Some had very basic shapes, while others had complex swirling patterns made up of bright colours.

When you fell in love with someone, their tattoo appeared on your body. Some people had the permanent marks covering their body, and some had none. In schools you hear children excitedly talking about how they can't wait to fall in love and get their first tattoo. In public you see people's botched attempted removal of the tattoos from the result of shameful love affairs and, in some cases, you see people with scarred tattoos in a painful attempt to remove the mark of an ex lover or a lost love one.

These tattoos were amazing yet somehow completely and utterly soul destroying.

Junhui fell in love quickly. He fell in love almost too easily. At the age of 19 he already had seven tattoos covering his body – all were simple and were easily distinguishable. It has been said that the tattoos represented people's outlooks on life; those with more basic shapes often took on everything as it happened whereas the people with beautifully swirled, bright tattoos often had strict goals for themselves – they generally had everything for the later years planned to the last detail.

Maybe that explains why Junhui has the permanent mark on the side of his left foot that swirls and twists around his ankle, why the various other marks that were permanently etched on to his body were almost boring to him, and why he and the other people who shared the same tattoos inevitably split up and went their separate ways.

Jeonghan on the other hand has never fallen in love. He was 20 and the only tattoo that was on his skin was his own. It was exquisite really – made up of bright colours and long spindly lines that rose up from his ankle to cover just under half the back of his leg. Most tattoos were confined to the ankle and the surrounding area, so a tattoo like this was extremely unusual. Large tattoos like his were difficult to come by, and therefore when people did fall in love with this angel, there were no attempts to cover it. It was too beautiful to hide. A lot of people had Jeonghan's tattoo somewhere on their body, because it was almost impossible to not love this angel with his beautiful features and amazingly wonderful personality – he was kind to everyone, even to those who for some reason hated him.

Jeonghan and Junhui first met on their first day of college; they had both taken the same course in psychology and because they were both late the only seats left available were the two in the very back corner; somewhere few liked to sit because it was damn near impossible to hear the professor or see the board. Their first lesson was a double; 2 hours of their quite frankly boring teacher trying to give them the basics of psychology despite a requirement of taking this class was to have done it before and get at least a B.

Jeonghan was diligently attempting to take notes on what the professor was saying whilst trying to ignore the boy next to him, Junhui it said on his book. It proved harder than expected for the long haired boy, Junhui was quite persistent with getting his attention. This kid, Junhui, kept poking him in the arm with his pen until Jeonghan looked at him with annoyance evident on his face.

“What do you want?” Jeonghan whispered harshly to the boy next to him, not taking his eyes away from the professor. “Can't you see I'm trying to work?”

“I'm Junhui.”

“I know, your book is right in front of you, unopened might I add. I suggest you start taking some notes.”

Before Junhui had the chance to even ask the gorgeous man next to him for his name, he had been shut down and forced to do work. However he didn't miss the fact that the angel knew his name, even if he did read it from the front of his book.

Junhui sighed and turned in his seat to face the front of the class. Even though he had heard the spiel before, he finally opened his book and slowly started taking notes. As it turns out, Junhui was right and what the professor droned on about for almost 2 hours is what they had learnt in the previous year, but it was in so much more detail. He didn't realise that what he had learnt last year could be so vague – especially for such a difficult course like psychology.

He didn't even get the chance to speak to the mysterious long-haired man again before the lecture had ended and the man had rushed off to his next class.


	2. Second Meetings

Junhui dropped onto the sofa in the main room of his dorm, his best friend of seven years trailing behind him.

“I'm telling you, 'Hao, he completely blanked me!” He whined, reaching for the controller for the TV that took almost eight months of work to pay for. 

They had just come back from their final class of the day – the only class they shared – English. Both Minghao and Junhui were skilled in English, so they had completed the work that was set for them fairly quickly. Junhui was more than willing to change the topic of conversation to the person he'd had the utmost pleasure of sitting by in psychology for two hours. 

“Hyung... I've had this conversation with you seven times already, don't make me say it again,” Minghao groaned, “just don't fall in love too quick... we both know how that has ended for you.”

It was true. The past seven times Junhui had found himself in love, every single relationship had ended badly. He knew people often tried to get rid of the tattoos of past loves, he knew they marred their skin in particularly bad attempts to make the tattoo disappear. But Junhui never did that. No. He wore them with pride. He wore them like they were badges of honour, as though surviving seven heartbreaks on his part was an achievement. Although, it was an achievement – so many defaced their tattoos because they couldn't bear to be reminded of the hurt that had been caused but Junhui stood tall and showed off his etchings for the world to see. 

“I don't love him Minghao, I just want to know more about him. I was sat next to him for two hours today and the only time he spoke to me was to tell me to work!” It seemed that despite the pair only having just arrived at their home, Junhui had already managed to annoy Minghao so much that a pillow was thrown at his head. 

It was only the first day at college so there was no homework set yet, so Junhui and Minghao spent their first night unpacking belongings that were still, for some reason, in boxes; stuffing too many clothes into tiny draws, and desperately trying to find a place for the massive amount of books they both had. It wasn't until 10pm they could finally relax and get some food. 

“Pizza?” Minghao suggested.

“Sure, it's on me,” Junhui said whilst moving to grab his wallet, “order whatever you want, I don't mind.”

So that's what they did. They spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and talking. Jeonghan was brought up several times by Junhui and Minghao had to constantly change topics but it always came back to the 'long-haired angel who ignored me'.

\-----------------------------------

They saw each other again 3 days after their initial meeting; both were still cooped up in the small and dingy corner of the old lecture hall. 

Jeonghan would never admit he was stuck in a subject, never. But even though he had covered the case study of Little Hans before he still struggled to grasp some of the bizarre concepts Freud came up with. Jeonghan was prideful, he never admitted defeat, especially to a teacher, so he silently turned in his seat to the boy next to him. 

"Junhui-ah.... can you explain this to me?" Jeonghan asked, carefully tapping Junhui in his shoulder. Junhui turned to him and smiled a bright, wide grin that in turn made Jeonghan's sullen face begin to perk up. 

"I don't know your name." Junhui muttered. 

"Jeonghan. My name is Yoon Jeonghan." 

"What do you need help with, Jeonghan?" 

Jeonghan explained that he was stumped with the how Freud's dream theory linked with the Little Hans case, and that he couldn't think of any weaknesses for the case. The younger of the two took his time to carefully explain to Jeonghan the concepts and weaknesses of the case study, all whilst admiring Jeonghan's handsome face and beautiful hair. 

Once Jeonghan understood the material, he muttered a quick thanks to the person on his right before swiveling back around to look at his textbook. They didn't speak for the rest of the lesson, both of them understood the material and they were not familiar enough with each other to hold a decent conversation. Although, they did exchange a few smiles every now and then, when one caught the other staring. 

Before Jeonghan had the chance to dash off to his next lesson, Junhui grabbed Jeonghan's upper arm and handed him a piece of paper. 

"My number," he said, "text me if you need help again."

Jeonghan looked down at the small piece of paper with a number messily scrawled on it and smiled. 

"Sure, of course." He grinned as he walked away.

At least there was progress today.


End file.
